The Promise That I Will Keep
by chibiful
Summary: One-shot. MANGA SPOILERS. Um, I suck at summaries. Come read. It's basically just the chapter retold but through Sakura's POV.


Note: This is in Sakura's POV. And, um, I don't own Naruto.

I came to the bridge where we would always meet. I leaned on the railing, looking depressed at the water. Secretly I hoped Sasuke and Naruto would come, and the three of us would wait for Kakashi-sensei to come, so we could start the mission of the day. I knew that wasn't going to happen, though.

"Sakura!"

It was Ino's voice. I looked up at saw her running towards me.

"It looks like everyone's back!" She said. "Come on now, let's go to the hospital!"

The two of us walked the familiar pathway to the hospital, where we went often back when Sasuke and Lee were in the hospital before. It wasn't that long ago, was it?

We checked for their room numbers at the reception desk. Everyone was in the same wing so we walked over there.

"I'm gonna go see Chouji." Ino said. "And you?"

"I'll go ahead to Naruto." I said. "And Sasuke-kun!"

I walked over to Naruto's room and was about to open the door when I heard Shikamaru and Naruto talking.

"And Sasuke..."

"Yeah... he got away."

What? Sasuke got away? How could this be? I thought Naruto was going to bring him back? He even made that promise of a lifetime.

Well, I shouldn't go too hard on him. I shouldn't even go hard on him at all. He must've tried his best if he has to stay in the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Hokage-sama asked. "You're Haruno Sakura, right?" She saw the expression on my face. "The information has quickly spread..."

We walked inside Naruto's room. He was in the hospital bed, his body covered in bandages.

"Naruto..."

"I heard that you were severely wounded, but you're fine now." Hokage-sama said to Naruto.

"...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

"Why're you apologizing?" I asked him. I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I tried to change the subject. I went over to open the curtains. "You look really weird! You're just like a mummy, aren't you?" I ignored his apology. I didn't want to hear it. "Listen, the weather's good today. I opened the curtains, now."

"Sakura-chan! I-I'll definitely keep my promise! I said that it was a promise of a lifetime!"

He needs to stop apologizing. He's making me feel bad. "It's alright, Naruto."

"Sakura! He's trying to—"Shikamaru started.

"Always..." Naruto interrupted. "Like I said, I won't go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way!"

My tears wouldn't go away. Those memories flashed back in my head.

_Naruto, my life longwish... Sasuke... bring Sasuke back. I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop Sasuke! Now, the only person who can stop him is you, Naruto, only you... _

_I beg you... I trust you completely..._

I couldn't do anything...

"...I'm sorry, Naruto." I said. "I had to make you wait a while but..." I began to open his door to leave his room. "Next time, we'll do it together!" That's my promise to you, Naruto.

I walked out of the hospital just to think for a little while. How could I help Naruto get Sasuke back? I have no special jutsus, I barely have any jutsus, and I'm not very strong. What can I do with just my bright mind and perfect charka control?

Then the thought hit me. I could become a medical nin! I could heal Naruto if he fights Sasuke so he can fight some more, and I could even help by fighting a bit myself, and just heal myself afterwards! The job was perfect! Although, who could I go to to train me? Certainly Kakashi-sensei doesn't have any skills in the medical field, does he?

Why don't I ask Hokage-sama? I sure hope she has the time to train me, otherwise she could appoint me to someone who could train me. I rushed over to her office.

"Come in!" I heard Hokage-sama say.

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Please, make me your apprentice!" I ordered.

"Haruno Sakura... I heard from Kakashi that you're intelligent and that you have a strong spirit."

She gave it a moment of thought.

"Alright. From now on, I won't go easy on you!"

"O-Ok."

I could hear Inner Sakura celebrating at the thought that Hokage-sama except me as her apprentice. Finally, I can train to become a medical ninja and help Naruto bring Sasuke back!

Naruto, I can keep the promise I made you back in the hospital, just like you tried to keep the promise you made to me.


End file.
